


Domestic life choices

by MistressofLoki



Series: Tasertricks Week [6]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofLoki/pseuds/MistressofLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixth in the tasertricks challenge. Choice of prompt - Ipod.</p><p>Darcy has a lot to tell Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic life choices

Domestic life choices

 

“This strange objects is pointless,” Loki grumbled as he held the iPod in his hands. He was rewarded for his remark by a slap on the arm from Darcy.

 

“Excuse me, that is my baby you are talking about,” Darcy retorted, pointing a finger at him warmly.

 

“Your what?”

 

“My baby.”

 

“How is _this..._ this _thing_ a baby? It looks nothing like one.”

 

“Watch it, Frosty, you’re on thin ice. It’s precious to me. It’s called being metaphorical. I thought you were supposed to be clever.”

 

“Well I very rarely have to engage my intellectual brain when I’m with you-” Loki joked before Darcy elbowed him hard. “Darcy, I was jesting,” he sighed with a shake of his head.

 

“Really? Seems you were being a jerk,” Darcy shrugged. “How do I know that you don’t look down on me like that anyway?”

 

Loki dropped the iPod and moved over towards Darcy, gently taking her arms. “I do not see you like that. I was merely joking. Perhaps it was too far. Your humours do tend to change a lot,” he told her.

 

“You asshat,” Darcy countered.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You basically sound like you’re apologising then say it’s the fault of my humour?” Darcy retorted in a half angry, half exasperated tone. “Are you just determined to offend me today?”

 

“Believe it or not, I am not trying to offend you at all.”

 

“You must have a natural talent for it then,” Darcy bit back.

 

Loki’s hand cupped her chin firmly and tilted her face to look up at him. “What’s wrong? This is about more than just your iPod isn’t it? Given time, I am sure I might learn to use it.”

 

Darcy sighed a little. “You’re right, it’s not the iPod... I just don’t want to be a joke to you.”

 

Loki’s arm encircled her waist and pulled her closer. “Why would you be a joke to me? You know I didn’t mean that about you being less intellectual.”

 

“Loki, I don’t care about that... I... I don’t know... I mean, I don’t want to be called thick but it’s not a priority and... God, Loki, my head’s all over the place and I’ve been trying to drop you hints already!”

 

“Hints about what?” Loki frowned. “Darcy, what’s going on?”

 

“I’m pregnant, Loki.”

 

Loki stood frozen to the spot. ”What?”

 

“I’m pregnant. You knocked me up. I’m up the duff. I have a bun in the oven I’m up the creek without a paddle. How many ways do you want me to say it?” Darcy said irritably.

 

Loki blinked. “You mortals have far too many phrases for this.”

 

“God dammit Loki!” Darcy cried out, pulling away from him. “Can we be serious about this please? I’m scared to death about this and I need to know what you think.” She was breathing heavily and placing her hands on her hips as she blinked back tears.

 

Loki stared at her in shock. “Darcy... calm down. I didn’t think this would happen; we’re too different races,” he began and when Darcy looked away, he reached out and turned her back to face him. “But that doesn’t mean that I’m not interested in having this baby with you,” he told her. His hands gently reached up to cup her face.

 

“I’m in this for serious, Darcy, or I wouldn’t be here in Midgard.” He kissed her lips gently. “This baby could be amazing for us,” he told her. “Our own family, we could go anywhere and start a new life with our baby,” he told her. He gently reached down and placed a hand on her stomach. “I want this baby. Don’t doubt that,” he assured her.

 

Darcy smiled up at him. “You... you want this?”

 

“I want us to be a family,” he whispered and kissed her. “All four of us.”

 

Darcy blinked. “Four?”

 

Loki looked down at his hand on her stomach, taken aback. “Oh so I guess you didn’t know it was twins.”


End file.
